Ihesalaar
=Physical Description= Ihesalaar stood average height for most of his race if not a little taller than usual but he was slight of build. While most night elven men piled massive amounts of muscle on their frame Ihesalaar merely toned the bulk he was given. His body now supporting wiry, coiled muscles that made him quicker and more agile than the majority of men of his race. And though he had smaller muscles by comparison he was solidly built and had no trouble performing the same feats of strength his brethren could. If seen he wore not the trappings of his princely title rather the leathery bindings of what a slave would wear. He did this to remind himself that his title held no rank since his family perished and that he would not be mistaken by anyone for a spoiled young man who was born into fortune rather than earning it by thesweat of his brow. =Personality= A very arrogant man concerning the shorter lived races who possessed contempt for all races that were not his own especially the draenei and humans for bringing the filth of the ruined Draenor to the shores of Kalimdor. When confronted with the problems of his own people he is first to lay down his life for any Night Elf and is first to join the front lines against any invasion of his hallowed realm. When dealing with other night elves he is polite, well mannered, all things a prince would be. He has a good sense of humor and does not mind hearing a joke or telling a few himself if appropriate despite his outward demeanor. When speaking to him even his closest friends find him distant as if his mind were somewhere else, so cold and calculating but really what plagues him are great pits of depression, long times when he would not even raise form bed even to gaze at the moon. Being the last Prince of Zoram he was lonely, yearning to feel the warmth of family again. Hence why he is ready to help any of his people in need. =History= When he was younger before the orcs came to Kalimdor before the Naga his family lived in the great stone structures in modern Zoram Strand the Western beaches of Ashenvale. His people were a sea faring people who had no standing army only the few boats they had that fished and the volunteers who patrolled forest regions of Eastern Zoram. His grandfather was named Lord of the region by Queen Azshara herself a fact he was proud of and passed on to the lineage after him. When the Maelstrom tore Kalimdor into three continents and Queen Azshara was cast beneath the waves he named himself king and sought to make the region he kept peaceful. His son, Ihesalaar's father, accepted the priestess Tyrande's proposal to have the sentinels guard Ashenvale rather than having an anxious army roam the woods and disbanded the army only the volunteers would join the Sentinels in Ashenvale's defence. That was the beginning of the end for Ihesalaar's family. When he turned the young age of twelve years the orcs came to Kalimdor under the banner of Grom Hellscream and the sentinels went to meet the threat leaving Zoram undefended when the Naga came. In a force never seen before by Ihesalaar's father the naga struck and annhilated the people on the shores. Within days his father had raised every man and woman capable to weild a weapon and marched them to meet the Naga and were routed and slaughtered as his father had no taste for military practise or strategy. His sister had gone to fight and die in Cenarius's name in the fight against Hellscream and his brother fell when his father marched every volunteer he could to the slaughter. His father took what riches they had and took Iheslaar and his mother away and sought refuge in any town he could find. Soon his father had become addicted to anything that would drown out the memories of his nation's fall. Soon forgetting he squandered the riches of House Zoram on his addictions and was eventually murdered by the people he had sought out for their wares. With his father's death his mother took her own life and Ihesalaar now a young man of seventeen years was left to fend for himself in the wilds of Kalimdor and he had never forgotten what happened. Now he roams the lands of anywhere he can, like his father trying to find an escape to drown out his memories only his drug is helping his people become strong, strong enough to shatter the alliance and bring all Night elves home to defend their land with the combined might of all the Night elf nations.